Due to the increasing development of technology, all kinds of electronic devices overwhelmingly exist in our daily routines. Among these electronic devices, the Universal Serial Bus (USB) is one of the most used devices for its plug-in feature and normally has an insulated body, a terminal module received in the insulated body and a casing enclosing the insulated body.
To maintain good contact with other electronic devices, the casing usually has four sidewalls each provided with a clamping device with an arm extending outward from the clamping device and a boss formed on a distal end of the arm so that when other electronic devices are to contact the USB, the bosses are able to clamp other devices and allow other electronic devices to electrically connect to the terminal module inside the insulated body.
Because the arms are integral parts of the casing, after numerous use of the arms as well as the bosses, metal fatigue occurs in the arms and thus the clamping force of the USB to other electronic devices weakens, which may easily lead to loose connection therebetween and even faulty signal transmission.